leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mythical Pokémon
Mythical Pokémon (Japanese: のポケモン Illusory Pokémon) are a group of seen so rarely in the Pokémon world that some question their very existence. These are -exclusive Pokémon that, with few exceptions, cannot be obtained during normal gameplayもらえるプレゼントを詳しく紹介｜ポケモンスクラップ　オメガルビー・アルファサファイア　幻のポケモンたちをもらおう！　キャンペーン (Japanese, archive). In Japanese media, Mythical Pokémon and Legendary Pokémon have always been presented as distinct groups. In non-Japanese media prior to Generation V, Mythical Pokémon and Legendary Pokémon were both considered to be Legendary Pokémon (and the term Mythical Pokémon was unused); since Generation V, the two groups are presented as distinct groups in all official media. In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Mythical Pokémon are referred to as rare Pokémon. Characteristics of Mythical Pokémon Mythical Pokémon are regarded as among the rarest in Pokémon world mythology. Some are seemingly unknown to most people, while others are thought of as stuff of legends. They typically receive minimal exposure during normal gameplay, usually alluded to in vague hints. They are then revealed to players months or years after the debut of their respective generation. Upon being revealed, they are celebrated across the numerous media, often starring in s and being featured prominently in . With few exceptions, Mythical Pokémon cannot be obtained in the core series games in the course of normal gameplay. They can typically only be obtained by Mystery Gift (either directly, or using an event item). They are distributed to players via Mystery Gift on special occasions such as screenings of Pokémon movies, events in retail stores, online distributions, and the Pokémon 20th Anniversary, or may be received via spin-off games that feature special connectivity. The gender of every Mythical Pokémon is unknown. Almost all Mythical Pokémon cannot evolve, with the exception of , and most cannot , although and can be bred with to produce s. Much like starter Pokémon appear at the beginning of each regional Pokédex and their generation's portion of the National Pokédex, Mythical Pokémon typically appear at the very end, and Legendary Pokémon immediately before them. The Mythical Pokémon is the only exception, which appears at the start of the Unova Pokédex as #000, coming before the region's starter Pokémon in the Pokédex. No Mythical Pokémon is required to complete the Pokédex for the Diploma, except in , which require the player to obtain to complete the National Pokédex Diploma due to it being available as part of the Delta Episode. In the anime Mythical Pokémon typically make their debut in a , rather than first appearing in a normal episode. Most are held in very high regard in all forms of canon, though their status varies between the and anime. In the anime, they are often only seen by special s, such as Ash Ketchum and people who have a special connection to them. Ill-intentioned people often seek to possess them, due to their power and rarity. is the first seen to own a Mythical Pokémon in the anime, using the Mythical Pokémon and the Legendary Pokémon in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Another character to own a Mythical Pokémon was , an inhabitant of the Ultra Ruin, who owns the Mythical Pokémon . Ash owns a Mythical Pokémon, , which he in SM112 after it befriended his . List of Mythical Pokémon Of the Pokémon species, 19 are Mythical Pokémon ( *100) round2}}%). Including Phione, there are 20 Mythical Pokémon ( *100) round2}}%). Each generation has introduced at least one Mythical Pokémon. Generation I One Mythical Pokémon was introduced in Generation I. Mew is a Mythical Pokémon. It is believed to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon in its DNA. Initially thought to be extinct, a has reported sightings of it in Guyana. was created after a series of experiments based on Mew, and is thus considered to be part of a Legendary duo with it. Mew established the convention of Mythical Pokémon with its release in . Its base stat total of 600 and the stat distribution of 100 to each stat also created a trend followed by several Mythical Pokémon released later in the series. Pokémon following this trend include , , , Land Forme , and . Designed by Shigeki Morimoto, it was initially unavailable and unknown to players, before being revealed by Satoshi Tajiri in the spring of 1996 in an issue of CoroCoro. Initially, a lottery was held to distribute the Pokémon experimentally to a limited number of players, and a promotional card was included in the January issue of CoroCoro. Supposed methods of obtaining Mew, passed on through word-of-mouth, contributed to the success of the Pokémon series. Its success was mirrored in the west with the eventual release of , making Mew a prominent character of the first generation, co-starring in the first animated movie, Mewtwo Strikes Back. In , with the Old Sea Chart event item, the player can travel to Faraway Island, where they can encounter a wild Mew, after they complete a game of hide-and-seek with it. This is the only time Mew has appeared in the wild, excluding glitches. In , it can use a unique Z-Crystal known as the Mewnium Z, which allows it to perform the Z-Move Genesis Supernova. In Sun and Moon, the Mewnium Z was only available through a Pokémon Bank promotion, but it is available in by showing a Mew to a man in the Tide Song Hotel in Heahea City. Generation II One Mythical Pokémon was introduced in Generation II. Celebi via Mystery Gift]] is a -type Mythical Pokémon. It is referred to as the guardian of forests, protecting and nourishing them as it travels through time. Celebi shares a special connection with the Ilex Forest in Johto and the Agate Village's in Orre, having the Ilex Forest shrine and the Relic Stone as monuments to honor it in those areas. Introduced in , Celebi was the second Mythical Pokémon to be released. Created by Ken Sugimori, it was dubbed the "New Mew" soon after being revealed because of its similar size and stats with Mew, as well as the status of being the last in the National Pokédex as of its generation and being unobtainable through normal gameplay. It first became available in Nintendo Space World 2000 in Japan, with numerous other events coming in the following years worldwide. In , if the player has the GS Ball Key Item, they can encounter a wild Celebi in Ilex Forest. In the original Game Boy Color release of Pokémon Crystal, this item was distributed via Pokémon Mobile System GB in Japan (it was not available outside of Japan). In the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console release, the player can obtain the GS Ball in normal gameplay in Goldenrod City after entering the Hall of Fame, making this the second time a Mythical Pokémon can be encountered in normal gameplay (after in ). In , Celebi appears if the player uses a Time Flute at the Relic Stone, descending from above and then flying around a Shadow Pokémon to instantly purify it. In the Japanese version, the player can obtain Celebi after purifying all 64 Shadow Pokémon in the game. It starred in the fourth Pokémon movie, Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Celebi also had a central role in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Generation III Two Mythical Pokémon were introduced in Generation III. Jirachi is a -type Mythical Pokémon. It is said to able to grant any wishes written on the tags on its head once awake. It only wakes up for seven days once every thousand years. If in danger, it will fight without waking up. Jirachi was introduced in and it, like Mew and Celebi, is a Mythical Pokémon with 100 for each base stat. It was revealed in 2003 in the context of the sixth movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker, in which it starred. It first became available in Japan to players who pre-ordered tickets to the movie, with other limited distribution events following throughout the year. Its distribution in the west was altered, as it was included in the Pokémon Colosseum Bonus Disc in the United States and in Pokémon Channel in Europe and Australia. Unlike its predecessors, Jirachi does not have an extensive story or event in the core games, with its lore limited to a few indirect references. Jirachi is heavily connected to the real-world Japanese festival of , with several distributions occurring in celebration of the event. Deoxys is a Mythical Pokémon. It mutated from a space virus when exposed to a laser beam. It is able to change its form, altering its appearance and traits. The crystal on its chests acts as its brain, as well as a defense mechanism. Although it retained a base stat total of 600, Deoxys was the first Mythical Pokémon to have a base stat distribution other than 100 in every stat. Additionally, Deoxys introduced the concept of Formes which altered the distribution of stats. In spite of being included in the preceding games, , Deoxys was first made available in . Officially revealed in late 2003 as a leading character in Destiny Deoxys, players were first able to capture Deoxys by use of the , which provided access to Birth Island, where it appears in-game. While Deoxys originally had little impact on the story of Generation III, introduced the Delta Episode, a mission following the 's first completion of the Hoenn League in which the player must stop a meteor from hitting the planet by destroying it with a befriended , revealing a Deoxys within. This marked the first time a Mythical Pokémon was available in-game without the need to attend an event or use a download code. Contrary to its classification in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, PokémonCenter.com as well as the Scholastic book Official Guide to Legendary and Mythical Pokémon call Deoxys a Legendary Pokémon rather than a Mythical Pokémon. Generation IV Four Mythical Pokémon were introduced in Generation IV (five including ). Manaphy and Phione is a Mythical Pokémon, and is a Pokémon. Manaphy are born on cold seafloors, also swimming great distances to return to their birthplace, and are born with a wondrous power to bond with any kind of Pokémon. Phione live in warm seas, using the inflation sac on their heads to search for food and to drift in packs, always returning to the place of their birth. Together, these two Pokémon species make up a Mythical duo of a parent and child. Manaphy and Phione have the unique ability among Mythical Pokémon to breed with in captivity to produce Phione. Phione, cannot, however, evolve into Manaphy. The only legitimate way to obtain a Phione in-game is to breed a Manaphy or another Phione. Phione is the weaker of the two Pokémon, having 80 distributed into each stat instead of 100. It is impossible to get a Manaphy Egg through this method. Phione's status as a Mythical Pokémon is disputed, with even official sources contradicting one another. Further information can be found here. Manaphy was first made available to those who pre-ordered tickets for Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea in Japan. Anyone who pre-ordered tickets received a voucher which could be redeemed from June 17 to August 31, 2006, to access 's Ranger Net mission, "Recover the Precious Egg!". Once completed, a Manaphy Egg could be transferred to and hatched. Pokémon Ranger's sequel games, Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs have similar downloadable missions where Manaphy Eggs can be transferred to not only Diamond and Pearl but and as well. Manaphy has since been released through distribution as most other Mythical Pokémon. Darkrai ]] is a Mythical Pokémon. It chases people and Pokémon away from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers. However, it is merely protecting itself, and means no harm. It is particularly active on moonless nights. Darkrai is heavily connected with the status condition of , as reflected by its signature Ability, , and its signature move . It is also capable of learning the move to inflict additional damage to sleeping opponents. In addition, from Generation VII onwards, Darkrai is the only Pokémon able to use Dark Void, so that means it can't be used by other Pokémon even if copied by or ). Darkrai has appeared with an antagonistic role in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, specifically as an enemy of the Legendary Pokémon . In , and , the player must also cure Eldritch's son of a nightmare using a Lunar Wing from Cresselia. The two Pokémon's relationship is further cemented in the anime episode Sleepless in Pre-Battle!, in which Cresselia is revealed to actively drive Darkrai away from Canalave City. Collectively, the two Pokémon are known by a fan designator, the . Darkrai was officially revealed February 2007, and was first made available to those who owned Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and watched Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai in Japan from release to September 9, 2007. Other distributions were made available afterwards. Notably, in , an event gave the Member Card to players over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, activating an in-game event which allowed for capture of Darkrai on Newmoon Island. Shaymin flowers]] is a Mythical Pokémon. Shaymin live in flower patches and avoid detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant. Shaymin are able to dissolve toxins in the air to transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. When sensing gratitude, the flowers all over its body burst into bloom. When exposed to the blooming Gracidea flower during the daytime, Shaymin becomes Sky Forme Shaymin. Sky Forme has altered stats from its original Land Forme and takes on the type as a secondary type. Shaymin will revert to its Land Forme at night, while or, before Generation VII, when deposited into the Pokémon Storage System. Shaymin was officially revealed in February 2008 as a star of Giratina and the Sky Warrior, and in early June 2008, its Sky Forme was revealed. Shaymin was first made available to owners of Pokémon during the theatrical showing of the movie in Japan from July 19 to September 30, 2008. Other distributions were later made available, but a notable distribution occurred for North American and PAL players from September 28 to November 8, 2009, through the distribution of the Key Item Oak's Letter. This item allowed players to access Seabreak Path and capture a Shaymin in Flower Paradise. Arceus ]] is a Mythical Pokémon. According to mythology, Arceus emerged from an Egg before the universe even existed, then shaped the world with its 1,000 arms. Arceus is said to have created the regions of Sinnoh and Ransei, and may have created the entire Pokémon universe. According to legend, Arceus also created two Legendary trios. First, it created the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, to balance time, space, and antimatter. Then, it created the lake guardians: , , and , and created spirit, and has since been residing in the Hall of Origin, which will connect to Spear Pillar when the Azure Flute is played there. As their creator, it is both trios' trio master. It is unique in this regard, as it is the only Mythical Pokémon to be the master of a Legendary trio, and the only Pokémon to be the master of two. Arceus is often referenced in Sinnoh's mythology as the "Original One". Both Canalave City's library and the Plates scattered across Sinnoh describe Arceus' creation of the universe. It receives more exposure in-game than Mythical Pokémon traditionally find. Arceus' signature Ability, , allows it to change its form and type depending on which plate it holds. This will also change the type of its signature move, . Arceus was officially revealed on February 14, 2009, and first made available to players on July 18 of that year, the day when Arceus and the Jewel of Life premiered in Japan. Arceus was revealed to international audiences on August 3, 2009. Generation V Four Mythical Pokémon were introduced in Generation V. Victini ]] is a -type Mythical Pokémon. It is said that this Pokémon brings victory and that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter. It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it. When it shares the energy it creates, that being's entire body will be overflowing with power. Victini is notable for appearing before the starter Pokémon of its debut generation, giving it the Unova Pokédex number #000, a first in the Pokémon series. Victini was revealed in a preview for the fourteenth Pokémon movie which was shown at the end of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. It was made available in-game by use of the Liberty Pass, an event item which was distributed across varying time periods worldwide. The Liberty Pass allowed players to travel to Liberty Garden. Once there, the player would be challenged by members of Team Plasma and could find Victini in the basement of the lighthouse. Keldeo is a -type Mythical Pokémon and the fourth member of the Swords of Justice. Its initial appearance in as well as the default in Black 2 and White 2 is its Ordinary Form. In Black 2 and White 2, Keldeo has a second form, its Resolute Form. After triggering an event in the Pledge Grove, the other Swords of Justice— , , and —will teach Keldeo . It will remain in its Resolute Form as long as it knows Secret Sword. Keldeo debuted in the fifteenth Pokémon film Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, along with the other Swords of Justice. Meloetta is Mythical Pokémon with two different Formes, Aria Forme and Pirouette Forme. Aria Forme is -type while Pirouette Forme is -type. Legend says that it once played a song and danced so lightly, it filled people's hearts with joy. However, when sorrow darkened the world, it lost the melody. At the same time, its red shoes were lost somewhere. Using changes its form. Upon entering the cafe in Castelia City in the core series , a guitarist, who knows of the story, remembers Meloetta's melody. Upon playing it, Meloetta remembers the song that it had danced to. Meloetta made its anime debut in PK23. It debuted on TV in its Aria Forme in An Epic Defense Force! and its Pirouette Forme debuted in Expedition to Onix Island!. Genesect is a -type Mythical Pokémon. Originally an ancient insect Pokémon who was feared as the strongest of hunters more than 300 million years ago, Team Plasma revived it from a Fossil and altered it with cybernetic upgrades in an attempt to create the strongest Pokémon in existence. It uses special Drives to make variations to its signature move, . Genesect had its anime debut in a group called the Genesect Army that had escaped from Team Plasma's P2 Laboratory. They were first seen in 's visions in The Name's N!, and later on starred in the sixteenth Pokémon movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened, in which they battled Mewtwo in New Tork City. Generation VI Three Mythical Pokémon were introduced in Generation VI. Diancie is a -type Mythical Pokémon. While never shown in the games, it is said to be the result of a that underwent a mutation. It can create diamonds to protect itself. Diancie appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, where it is the princess of the Diamond Domain. It is given the objective to create a new Heart Diamond for the domain, as the current one is faltering, and seeks Xerneas and its Fairy Aura to gain the power to do so. It is sought after by multiple thieves who desire its diamonds and ultimately gains the power to make a Heart Diamond in an attempt to protect its friends from Yveltal. It appears with three Carbink servants and an elder Carbink named Dace. It is the only Mythical Pokémon with the ability to Mega Evolve, which allows it to transform into Mega Diancie. Hoopa via Mystery Gift]] is a Mythical Pokémon that has two Formes. Hoopa Confined, the Mischief Pokémon, is a -type Pokémon, while Hoopa Unbound, the Djinn Pokémon, is a -type Pokémon. It is said to be able to be able to use its gold rings to warp space in order to take things it likes and carry them away into alternate dimensions. It is also said to have carried away an entire castle in an attempt to steal all of its treasure according to some legends. Using an item known as a Prison Bottle, Hoopa Confined can transform into Hoopa Unbound and remain so for three days, after which it transforms back to Hoopa Confined. It will also transform back if deposited in the PC. Hoopa Unbound was first introduced in . In addition, Hoopa Unbound is the only Pokémon able to use , so that means it can't be used by other Pokémon even if copied by or ). Hoopa appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages in both its Confined and Unbound forms. Volcanion is a -type Mythical Pokémon. It uses steam from arms on its back to disappear in fog and blow away mountains. It lives in mountains uninhabited by humans. According to the editor of the Lumiose Press, Volcanion may have an organ unique to it inside its body that is hot enough to instantly vaporize water into steam to use in attacks. There is also a report that suggests that Volcanion may have used its power to destroy a mountain range where Kalos was founded. It made its anime debut in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, in which it went on a mission to rescue from a power-hungry man named Alva. It initially did not trust humans, but it changed its mind after seeing how Ash was determined to protect Magearna. Generation VII Five Mythical Pokémon were introduced in Generation VII. Magearna is a -type Mythical Pokémon. It was made by humans 500 years ago. Its body is entirely metallic and contains tricky machinery and a secret hidden inside. Its core, known as a Soul-Heart, is its true body. It was first revealed in the March 2016 issue of CoroCoro. It is available via QR code distribution for Pokémon Sun and Moon and Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. It acted as one of the main stars of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. In the film, it is said to have been created by a brilliant scientist named Nikola five centuries ago. In the present day, it was kidnapped by Alva, a corrupt minister of the Azoth Kingdom who sought to use Magearna's powers for his own selfish purposes. Marshadow is a -type Mythical Pokémon. Its very existence is the stuff of legends, as very few people have ever seen it. Marshadow is known to travel through the shadows of humans and Pokémon in order to become stronger by copying the power of movements within said shadows. It has a form-like transformation known as Zenith Marshadow which is triggered when its fighting spirit starts burning. It can utilize a unique Z-Crystal, the Marshadium Z, which allows it to use the Z-Move Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike. This Z-Crystal came with a promotional Marshadow in Pokémon Sun and Moon but is also available in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon by showing Marshadow to a man in the Tide Song Hotel in Heahea City. Marshadow was officially revealed on April 7, 2017. Marshadow appeared in I Choose You! where it acted as a guide to Ash and his friends. Zeraora is an Mythical Pokémon introduced in . Zeraora can channel a powerful magnetic field trough the electric currents located in its paw-pads. The magnetic field allows it to levitate and fly through the sky and travel as fast as a lightning strike. It was revealed on April 8, 2018. Zeraora appeared in The Power of Us. Meltan and Melmetal is a Mythical Pokémon introduced in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. It first appeared in Pokémon GO on September 21, 2018, by way of large numbers of disguised as Meltan. Meltan's identity was revealed on September 25, 2018. On October 24, 2018, it was revealed that Meltan can evolve into another Steel-type Mythical Pokémon, . Meltan is known be curious and expressive. It is instinctively drawn to metal that it could absorb, as well as other Meltan, in order to combine and form Melmetal. Melmetal was worshiped in ancient times for creating metal. A group of first appeared in Evolving Research!. In SM112, was by . Trivia * If is not considered a Mythical Pokémon, is the only Mythical Pokémon that can breed; as such, it is also the only Mythical Pokémon that is not a member of the . * is the only Mythical Pokémon that is capable of evolution. * Despite the first Mythical Pokémon, Mew, being added to the original games right before release, the concept of "illusory monsters" (Mythical Monsters) already existed in Satoshi Tajiri's pitch for Capsule Monsters. They were said to be hard to encounter, hard to catch or be impossible to catch if the player missed their chance. For example, there would be a "Green Dragon" that could only be found rarely in a specific area of a dungeon, and it would have taken around two hours to find and catch.GlitterBerri's Game Translations » Early Concept Art * There are no Mythical Pokémon with Hidden Abilities. * In , and are referred to as "mythical Pokémon" (Japanese: 神話のポケモン mythical Pokémon). However, this predates the use of the term Mythical Pokémon in English and has a different Japanese name. In other languages See also * Legendary Pokémon * Event Pokémon * History of the Pokémon world * Sinnoh myths * Myths and legends involving Legendary Pokémon * * References Category:Lists of Pokémon Category:Pokémon world Category:Terminology * de:Mysteriöse Pokémon fr:Pokémon fabuleux it:Pokémon misteriosi ja:幻のポケモン zh:幻之宝可梦